STAR WARS: RETURN OF THE SITH
by The Dutchess Haren
Summary: Discontinued. Read last chapter for details.
1. Chapter One

STAR WARS: RETURN OF THE SITH

PART ONE: TROUBLED YOUTH

CHAPTER ONE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker stood at the edge of a balcony overlooking the plains of Dantooine, watching his students in their relaxed state. Some were meditating, some honing their abilities, Force or otherwise, and others where just lying around. Forty years. It had been forty years since the Republic had destroyed the rest of the Empire. The galaxy lived in an age of relative peace. Oh sure, there were still many minor disputes the Jedi were called upon to help with. Usually it was just issues with the Hutts not receiving payments and a fight breaking out, or a kidnaping, or any number of small things, but other than that they were pretty much left to their own devices.

Luke's eyes wandered to one of the most promising Padawans at the Enclave, a fourteen-year old boy named Nerik Tumson. He was busy dueling with his master, Kendar Sunry. They were very closely matched, each parrying and dodging each others attacks with ease, but neither able to gain an edge. Luke knew the boy had an edge that his master didn't. Luke could see the Force gather around Nerik's hands and the boy went into overdrive. Kendar was having trouble keeping up. After three minutes of relentless assault, Nerik faked a swing at Kendar's head, forcing him to raise his saber, and Nerik sliced through Kendar's wrist, numbing his hand instantly.

Kendar's lightsaber fell to the ground, but before he could grab it, the tip of Nerik's blade was at his throat. Kendar laughed and threw up his hands in defeat, saying something to Nerik that Luke couldn't hear. Luke walked down the stairs and out the front door. Unlike the other students, whom had a slight Force aura, Nerik was practically glowing with it. It always shown greater in a fight, but it was always very bright. Not surprising, since the boy was a direct descendent of the ex-leader of the Trade Federation, Count Dooku. It seemed that Dooku, or Lord Tyranus, as he preferred to be called, had taken a young Force Adept as a lover. Luke would have liked to talk with her, being as she was only fourteen when Nerik's father was born, but Palpatine had seen to her death before that could happen.

At first, the news of Nerik's ancestry had worried Luke greatly, but the boy had proved to have a strong sense justice that did away with his worry. He tapped Nerik on the shoulder and Nerik, obviously sensing an attack, swung his saber at Luke. Luke quickly ignited his saber and brought it up, narrowly blocking Nerik's. _He's getting faster._ Luke thought as a look of embarrassment appeared on Nerik's face as he realized who it was he attacked. "Sorry, Master Skywalker."

Luke only smiled. "You're getting quicker, Nerik. I almost wound up with a numbed face." He put away his lightsaber, Nerik following suit. Kendar bent over and picked up his saber, shutting it off and putting it away. "Although, you need to be aware of your surroundings. Let the Force see for you what you cannot."

Kendar put his good hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Don't worry Master. That's one fault we hope to soon be rid of. Right, my young Padawan?" Nerik nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Luke said. "Remember: half the fight is knowing who is an enemy and who isn't." Nerik nodded and went off to play with the others. Kendar turned to Luke. "Master, may I have a word with you?"

Luke could sense unease in the Twi'lek's voice. "What is bothering you Kendar?"

"It's Nerik, Master. The boy confides in me often. He has told me of a dream he had. It's of a great war, pitting the Jedi against each other." Kendar said. "What could this mean?"

"Hmm... He may be having visions of the War of Exar Kun. Thousands of years ago, when the Sith first appeared." Luke said thoughtfully. "He is not the first to have visions of times long ago, and he won't be the last."

"I know this, Master Skywalker. But I worry about the effect it will have on him given his..." Kendar's voice dropped to a whisper. "bloodline."

"I see." Luke said. "Hmm... Just keep a close eye on him. If he starts getting aggressive, tell me." Kendar nodded and began to walk to his Padawan. "Kendar!" He turned to Luke. "As long as he doesn't know his ancestry, there shouldn't be a problem." Kendar nodded and continued walking. Luke watched them wearily. What Kendar said bothered him. Ordinarily, if it had been another student, Luke wouldn't be worried. But Nerik's family history showed a trail of deceit and pain. _I just hope history doesn't repeat itself with this one._ Luke thought cautiously.

Unbeknownst to Luke, there was another being watching them from the forest with apparent interest. He was dressed head to toe an elegant black overcoat. His red eyes narrowed on Nerik, an evil smile creeping onto his face as Nerik played with the others. "The boy is well liked." the man said to himself. "And the Force is incredibly strong with him. Maybe this is the child that will lead us to our Golden Age..."

His eyes wandered over to Luke Skywalker. "The new Jedi Counsel must be fools not to notice our Academy on the same planet." Two more robed men joined him. "Time for our monthly hunt. Grab three of their youngest and most promising students." he told them, knowing none of them were under the age of twelve.

"Any preferences Master?" asked the taller man. The man nodded. "Humans only. And they must speak Basic. Or at least understand it. Also, steal three lightsabers. This is your final test. Complete this, and you will get your sabers." The men nodded and they slipped, unseen, into the Jedi Enclave. The man put his hood back up.

"Soon, Skywalker." whispered the man as he sat, cross-legged, on the ground. "Soon, you will be subjected to the old Sith tradition of Master versus Apprentice, my old master."

"_Lord Vulcan._" hissed his comlink. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Speak." he said into it.

"_We've located the perfect candidates. Two girls and a boy. Ages... fifteen, twelve, and thirteen._" Vulcan nodded to himself. "And the sabers?"

"_Lezrod is looking for them now._"

"Good. Do not tempt anything before nightfall." He pocketed the comlink. He crossed his arms as Luke went into the Enclave. Luke stretched, grimacing as he heard his joints pop. He went into the Counsel Chambers and slumped into his chair.

"Anything wrong, Luke?"

Luke looked over to Master Kiff Doogan, who had a look of concern on his face. "It's the boy, Nerik." Luke said, not only to Kiff, but to every Master in the chamber. "He might be receiving visions of the War of Exar Kun. And I'm afraid of what they might do to him."

"Visions of Kun..." said Master Purak. "Disturbing, this news is. Given the boy's ancestry. See into his future, I cannot."

"But Luke," spoke Master Erica Leonel. Luke looked to her. "I am correct in assuming you had already dealt with the Kun threat on Yavin IV, right?" Luke nodded. "Then, how would Kun's presence still be able to effect anyone?"

"That whole planet radiated with an evil aura. Even after Kun was defeated. That's why I relocated and built the Enclave here, on Dantooine." Luke recalled. "Some were effected by the move more than others and defected to the Imperial cause. And unfortunately, they had to be stopped."

"If success they had gained, then doomed the Republic would be." chimed in Purak. His ears perked up. "Coming, I sense someone is. Deliberate later we must."

Luke nodded as the chamber doors open. In walked Aerin Duval, Luke's most recent Padawan. He bowed slightly to the Counsel members before addressing Luke directly. "Master Skywalker. I have an urgent issue that needs to be brought to the Counsel's attention."

"Go ahead." Luke urged. He could sense great distress coming from Aerin, though his expression was empty. No normal people would be able to tell what he was feeling. "What bothers you so?"

Aerin took in a deep breath, and Luke could see him glance at Erica before continuing. "As you all know, children our disappearing. Our search parties have had no success in finding them, and the surveillance system has have yielded the same results." Luke nodded, already fully aware of the situation. "But, exactly one hour ago, Jedi Knight Kendar Sunry came to me with ths recording." He reached into his robes and pulled out a holocron. He levitated it to Luke, who took it and pressed the play button. The recording showed two men in black robes running silently down a hall. They soon split up, one heading towards the living quarters, the other to the supply rooms.

Luke reset it and handed it to Purak, who began to watch it with Kiff. Luke looked back up at Aerin. "This is not good. We had defeated all the Jedi that had defected... where did these two come from?" Aerin shook his head. "I'll check the records and see if there are any rogue Jedi that are unaccounted for." He stood and he and Aerin walked out of the chambers. Luke wanted to talk with him away from the Counsel. "I want you to have Kendar and Naluc look for these men, and to give chase if necessary." Luke hissed as a sharp pain struck his spine. He had let the Force, which quelled most of his pains, slip from him.

Aerin took notice of this. "Master, you should rest. Your bones cannot handle much moving."

"Nonsense." Luke retorted. "And don't call me master. You are no longer my Padawan, and it makes me feel old."

"My apologies, but you are old. You'll be one hundred and thirty-three years old in a week. Maybe you should stand down from the Counsel. Let Erica take your place." He frowned when Luke shook his head. "Well, then at least go get some sleep. If not, I'll knock you out myself."

Luke laughed. "You would too..." He sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll take a nap, if that will get you off my back. Now go, and may the Force be with you."

Aerin bowed slightly. "May the Force be with you too, _Master_." He smiled at the look on Luke's face and walked away, leaving Luke to himself. Luke had to give himself a pat on the back with that one. Aerin had passed into Knighthood only a week earlier, and was well on his way to becoming a Master. He had such command of the Force that made Luke tremble when he thought of it.

He could materialize stone out of thin air and build a ten-story building with it, and could bring it down with a wave of his hand. Luke had seen only a fraction of his power when he built the Enclave by _himself_. Luke shuddered to think of what would happen if he went to the Dark Side. But, Aerin was a kind, good-hearted person that frowned upon any kind of misconduct.

Luke made his way to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. It felt good to get off his feet. As much as he hated to admit it, Aerin was right. He was old, and if it hadn't been for the Force, he would have died years ago. Maybe he should consider stepping down and letting Erica take his place. He closed his eyes, though sleep did not come easy.

**Meanwhile, in the Storage Facility of the Jedi Enclave . . .**

"Speed it up Lezrod." Durma said hurriedly. "The children may awaken at any moment!"

"Found them!" Lezrod exclaimed as he stood, holding three lightsabers. "Let's go!" They quickly ran to the Enclave Entrance, Durma carrying two children and Lezrod carrying the last child and the sabers. They burst through the front doors, only to be confronted by two Jedi; a Twi'lek and a human. They ignited their sabers.

"Release the children and we'll let you live!" the Twi'lek threatened. Lezrod laughed. "An empty threat coming from a _Jedi_. Durma, go!"

Durma focused the Force to his feet and he shot up into the air and over the two Jedi. He bolted into the forest when he landed. "Go after him Naluc! I'll handle this one." said the Twi'lek to the human. Naluc nodded and ran after Durma. Lezrod would have laughed until he sensed two more people come up behind him. He grimaced as the hisses of two sabers igniting graced his ears.

_Damn._ Lezrod thought. _Three Jedi. I must get the child to safety._ Lezrod reluctantly closed his eyes, completely terminating his defense, and focused on the pulsating form of energy in his arms. He used the Force to separate every one of the child's molecules, pushing them toward the Academy where the child would reintegrate. The gasps of the Jedi as the child disintegrated confirmed his success. He quickly switched to the sabers, a much easier task given their size. He could feel the weight being lifted off of him.

He open his eyes in time to see the white-hot blade of a saber coming towards him, easily decapitating him. His body fell to the ground in a slump, no blood flowing from the cauterized wound. "What now, Master Sunry?" asked one of the Jedi to Kendar after he dispatched Lezrod.

"Into the forest!" And they went, running as fast as they could. They soon stumbled into a clearing where Naluc and four other Jedi had Durma cornered. He glowed with multicolored light as eight different sabers cast their lights upon him. "Give up Durma!" Kendar heard his friend say. "You've nowhere to run!"

Before another word was spoken someone dropped from the trees above, landing in front of Durma. He was not wearing the same robes as Durma and Lezrod, opting instead for an overcoat that fell below his ankles. He stood slowly, causing Durma to get down on one knee, a difficult task while holding two teenagers. "Lord Vulcan." Kendar heard him whisper.

Vulcan looked at all of the Jedi before casting his gaze on Durma. "Go. Take them to the Academy." Durma nodded and flipped into the air, using the Force to twist himself over the Jedi. He landed facing the forest and he sprinted away from them. Vulcan looked at Kendar out of the corner of his eye, then to the Jedi next to him. The Jedi was yanked into the air and wrought in two, bathing the ground in a deep crimson. The smell of copper filled the air. His two halves dropped to the ground with a sick thud.

Vulcan closed his eyes, smiling slightly, and the other five Jedi began frantically clawing at their necks, blood flowing from their mouths as some invisible force tore their throats apart from the inside. They fell to the ground, dead, leaving only Naluc and Kendar. The green glow from Kendar's saber illuminated him and revealed the combination of fear and shock on his face.

_What power!_ Kendar thought as Vulcan opened his eyes. He lazily waved his hand and Naluc's saber flew from his hands, hovering a few feet above his head. Before Kendar could blink the saber flew down at Naluc and slashed him in the back. Naluc collapsed, yelling in agony as he tried to move.

Using the Force, Kendar summoned Naluc's saber from the ground into his hand. He turned back to Vulcan, both lightsabers ready to strike. Vulcan laughed and reached into his overcoat, pulling out a saber of his own. He ignited it, and what Kendar saw both scared and amazed him. The blade was as black as the night's sky. Kendar leaped into the air and brought a saber down upon him. The reached out with inhuman speed and grasped the blade. The heat did not seem to bother him.

_How the...!_ Kendar thought as he was easily tossed to the side. He stood quickly and charged Vulcan, sabers poised for strike. Vulcan easily side-stepped the attack and brought his saber up, effectively cutting Kendars' in half. Just as quickly he flipped the blade around and plunged it into Kendar's chest. The smile on Vulcan's face was a maniacal one. "The boy. He will be mine."

" ... No..." Kendar weakly objected before his life left him and fell to the ground. Vulcan disengaged his saber and stood over Naluc. Naluc felt an invisible hand grab his neck and yank him into the air. "Tell me. What is the name of this pathetic excuse for a Jedi that hovers before me?"

"... N-Naluc." he managed to choke out. He could feel himself losing consciousness as he suffocated. He frantically gasped for air.

"Naluc. You will tell the Counsel everything that transpired here. But, you will not tell them of my involvement. Durma is the one that murdered your comrades." he instructed, his words laced with the Force. He waited until Naluc lazily repeated his instructions before he released him and, to Naluc's pained amazement, a bolt of lightning struck him. The lightning disappeared as soon as it hit and Vulcan was gone. It started to rain from the storm cloud Vulcan created. Naluc sighed as he looked over at Kendar's corpse. He had a bad feeling for the future.

"A... very bad feeling indeed..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two soon to come.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Update- I would just like to say that I will not EVER right a one-shot. Usually one-shots are stories that are REALLY good and should continue, but the writer is either a) too lazy to continue, b) has too much shit going on to update the story (I can sympathize), or c) is a bastard that likes to dangle little strings of hope in front of us, just to jerk it up right when we have it within our grasp. It's most likely a or b, bur we can't rule out c.

I'd also like to take this time to clear up the whole END debacle. In my stories, END means the end of a chapter, because I usually write some notes or whatever at the bottom. I do this alot in my Inuyasha fic. Now, if I were to put THE END at the end (heh), it would mean that the story is not going to continue. The only time I will right something else is if I put, at the bottom, TO BE CONCLUDED..., which means that this story is going to have a sequel. That is usually my way of getting out of writing and typing. I'd like to thank an anonymous reviewer for pointing this problem out to me.

And while we're on the subect of reviews, I'd like to point out that my Inuyasha fiction, DIVINE INTENTIONS, is ending soon (it only has one chapter left before I start on the sequel) and it only has ONE review. WHAT THE HELL MAN? IT WAS MY FIRST FICITON AND, IN MY OPINION, MY BEST PIECE (that and the FLCL piece I'm working on)! SO WHY HAS NO ONE REVIEWED?!?!?!? It pisses me off, very much, that people can't take the time out of their busy schedule (yeah fucking right) to click the review button and type a small note like "You rock!" or "Way to go!". I'd even take "Awesome!" or even "Cool!". And I know people have went to the story because it has many hits. The point that I'm trying to make here is to please review. It doesn't have to be a long letter or sound like Hitchcock, just let me know whether you liked or disliked the story. It can be as long or as short as you like, I don't mind.

Anyway, now that the bullshit is over, I'd like to give an update about my stories in numerical list form.

1. The Inuyasha fanfic, DIVINE INTENTIONS, is ending. It will have six chapters (seven including this announcement). But to anyone that liked it and would like to see more, I'm going to write a sequel to it. I don't have a title for it, but if you read the last chapter and have an idea for one, I'd love to hear it. And if anyone is going to review it they will have something to say because It ends at a MAJOR cliffhanger.

2. My most popular fic, METROID PRIME: FINAL STRIKE, is going through some, uh, delays, in the writing process. Long story short, I lost the notebook that had all the chapters that were written in it. Yes, I am an unorganized writer, but then again, all the greats were. I'm going to rewrite the story from the next chapter, so I'll apologize now to Navy right now.

3. STAR WARS: RETURN OF THE SITH will have a sequel as this is only part one. It will have many more chapters and take many twists. I'm working on chapter two now.

4. My FLCL, BALLAD OF THE ARCHANGEL. What can I say about this one other than that it will be my greatest work yet? I only have four chapters so far which I have poured my heart and soul into but will have MANY MANY MANY more. I LOVE FOOLY COOLY! And Haruko?Drools. In the words of Naota's grandfather, she can googly me like that anyday. I'll say it now, Fooly Cooly, or Furi Kuri, as is it's native name, is the best anime IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!! It's got action, romance, sexual innuendo, a really hot alien, robots, guitars, an awesome band doing the soundtrack... What more could you want?!? Of course, I'm American and know nothing of Japanese culture, but still! I have all six episodes on my comp, and almost every song by The Pillows. Some say I'm obsessed, and I say yeah buddy. And since this show is my favorite ANYTHING, the story will be the best I've ever written. It will be slightly angsty and mostly from Haruko's POV, but it will have funny parts and other POVs.

5. DRAKENGARD: 4000 has two chapters so far but will have more and I will get it on the web as soon as I stop procrastinating.

6. KINGDOM HEARTS?. Um, I haven't even started on this one... Don't have a title or anything. The story that I have in my head is really kick-ass though, so I guess the wait is worth it.

Anyway, I'll let you go now and remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

PEACE OUT!

AC-S 


	3. UPDATE

Come on people!!! Four more reviews are all I need! Then I can start work on the next chapter! Well, that's not saying that more reviews aren't appreatiated, but I can get started on Chapter Five of my FLCL fiction at sixteen reviews. I really want to update it. And, by the way, it is a crossover fiction. I won't tell you what it is because I don't want to spoil the whole 'vampire Naota' thing. I'll just tell you that you won't be able to find another story that has anything to do with it on because trust me, I looked.

Chapter Five explains a few things, and it is a really long chapter. I think. It all depends. Into how much detail I go all depends on if you want another story that explains how Naota became a vampire. It will go into Naota's teen years, covering the time before, during, and after Haruko, then into Naota's adulthood, and to the inevitable transformation that made Naota what he is now.

Ballad of the Archangel is book one of a three book series. I'm not sure what I'm going to call the second one, but I already have the title for the third one. The title of the third book will be revealed in the next chapter, but only if you pay attention ;).

Now, to talk about other stories. I'm thinking about updating my Metroid fic soon. Oh and by the way (I love that phrase :3), it is going to turn into a lesbian fiction. Not a very romantic one, just something that happens in the story, cause I felt like it. Dunno, I got to thinking one night that I wanted to make Samus a lesbian, but there are no other female characters in the games. So, I got creative.

Anyway, just wanted to give a small update about those two stories, and I know that it made the people that have my fics flagged looked : insert corny joke here : . And really, I need to know if I should make the next two books. In your reviews, please tell me whether or not I should.

GOD OF THE MIND 


	4. Final Update

I just want to let everyone know that I am discontinuing each story on this account for an unspecified amount of time. I am truely sorry if this disappoints everyone, but I am severly dissatisfied with my old writing style.

Someday I will get back to each story, when I get the inspiration to re-write them. Until then, please enjoy my new account, where my new stories and my re-writes both will go.

All support is welcome, and I apologize for the annoying wait. I did not mean to go this long without writing/updating, but life has a funny way of smacking you in the face. Hopefully I won't go on hiatus again, but if I do I'll most likely give the rights to my stories to someone else in hopes that they can complete my vision, and give the readers what they want.

My new account: h ttp :/ www .fan fiction. net/~xbrandx (FF's stupid filter, remove the spaces.)

Happy reading everyone.


End file.
